Greg Ryder
'' "When I graduate from here, I'm getting on my motorcycle, and riding as fast as it will allow me to go away from this dump of a town." -Greg Ryder'' Gregory Vincent Ryder 'is a 16 year old boy who attends Bullworth Academy and is in his junior year. Greg is 14 when he first arrives at Bullworth. He arrives almost directly after Jimmy Hopkins took control of the Preppies clique. He is not in a clique. Greg is the main protaganist of ''The Greg Ryder Saga created by SirLinkalot96 out of boredom. He is part of the Class of 2010 at Bullworth Academy. His original chapters are on SirLinkalot96's blog posts on Bully Wiki. '''PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND STYLE: Greg has grown considerably taller since his freshman year. He has had much experience with fighting since he used to box when living in San Andreas when he was 10 years old. He has medium length brown hair and bright green eyes, which Greg likes most about his appearance. He is very muscular and well toned. Greg dresses up like a normal kid. For his school uniform, he wears a Bullworth Vest with the sleeves rolled up and his shirt untucked. He wears tan school slacks and grey high tops. When he first arrives at Bullworth, he wears a red sweatshirt, white undershirt, blue jeans, and Adidas sneakers. When Greg is doing a 'job', or he just feels like wearing it, he wears a black undershirt, ripped jeans, a bear tooth necklace, and red and black sneakers. ' ' In the alternate storyline, Greg Ryder: Zombie Survival, he wears a torn undershirt, ripped jeans, gray Converse high tops, a bullet belt, a holster, and a shark tooth necklace. He carries a pistol, an assault rifle (not seen in this picture) a combat knife strapped to his ankle (not seen in this picture) a shotgun (seen in this picture, but he gave it to C-Money to protect himself. He did aquire another one later in the story, though.) He also sports a tattoo on his right bicep. (He aquires this in an unspecified point in the Greg Ryder Saga, so he has had it for a while.) BACKGROUND: Greg was born on June 29th, 1992 in Vice City, Florida. He has moved to different cities, such as Los Santos, Las Venturas, and Liberty City. Greg never knew his real father since he was killed when he was one. Greg has spent most of his early childhood in daycare centers, since his single mom was working 2 jobs just so they could keep the apartment. At 6 years old, his mother started bringing home rich guys whom she would marry. They didn't treat neither his mom or Greg with any respect, but his mom stayed with them because they had a lot of money, money which they desperately needed. They moved into a penthouse on the other side of Vice City. Greg started causing trouble around the house and pulling cruel pranks on the stepdads (such as lighting their hair on fire while they're asleep, or placing fireworks in their car when they got in to go to work) until they had enough and left. But the problem was that every time a stepdad upped and left, ANOTHER rich fatty would rush in to take his place, making Greg's job harder. When Greg was 8, a stepdad moved in and his name was Gabe, who was the WORST. He smelled like dry whiskey and stale ciggaretes, was fat, ate all the Cap'n Crunch (Greg's favorite cereal. He only ate it just to spite Greg.) hogged the TV, gambled, beat Greg and his mom on a daily basis, smashed Greg's Nintendo 64 and Sega Dreamcast in a boozed-up rage on Greg's 9th birthday, and was 'a drunken fat sack of crap' according to Greg. He took Greg and his mom to live in Las Venturas within the state of San Andreas. But what Greg didn't know and never found out, was that they only moved there so Gabe could cheat on Greg's mother with the strippers and female blackjack dealers in the casinos. Greg's mom discovered this and took a few thousand dollars out of Gabe's bank account and fled with a 10 year old Greg to Los Santos. Greg entered the 5th grade at Los Santos Elementary School, where he was physically and emotionally abused by a group of bullies. It was also tough for Greg since he was small for his age. One day, Greg got sick of it all and decided to take up boxing at the Los Santos gym near Grove Street. He trained until he was the best kid in the minor boxing league. But, he also practiced Krav Maga, which a guy at the gym taught Greg. At 11 years old, as an act of revenge, he took his new skills and beat up the bullies who made his life even more of a living hell. His mom announced on his 12th birthday that they were moving Liberty City. When they moved to Liberty City, he attended private school and was expelled for stealing his teacher's car, getting in a car chase with it, and trashing it in 6th grade. He spent 3 months in juvenile hall for grand theft auto and resisting arrest when that happened. After being released, he attended 5 more private schools, and was expelled for things such as foul language, violence, vandalism, graffiti, violence toward school staff. He was arrested several more times before he was sent to Bullworth. Greg's mom had enough of him and sent Greg to Bullworth Academy as a last resort to stop his bad behavior once and for all. POLICE RECORD: Full Name: Gregory Vincent Ryder Place of Birth: Vice City, Florida Current Location: Bullworth, New Hampshire; Possibly Liberty City or Carcer City. DOB: June 29th, 1992 2003: Breaking and Entering, Conspiracy, and 1st degree arson. Was found guilty of breaking and entering but was found not guilty of the conspiracy and arson charges. This was because evidence was obtained that Greg was forced into doing it with Aaron Wade and his friends. Aaron and his friends took the charges and were sentenced to three years in prison. Greg was found guilty of breaking and entering, but was bailed out by his mother. 2004: Grand Theft Auto, Resisting Arrest, Disturbing the Peace, Criminal Mischief, Destruction of Private Property, Assault and Battery. Found guilty of all charges and sentenced to one year in the Liberty City Juvenile Detention Center. Was granted parole after serving six months due to good behavior. 2006: Breaking and Entering, Destruction of Private Property, Trespassing, Criminal Mischief, Possession of illegal substance: Marajuana (under one ounce), Possession of Paraphenelia (a used pipe), Resisting Arrest, Destruction of Government Property (kicking off the side mirror on the police car which was arresting him.), and Disturbing the Peace. Found guilty of all charges and sentenced to three years but was bailed out by his mother and stepfather. POLICE NOTES: *Currently enrolled at Bullworth Academy in Bullworth, New Hampshire. *Believed to have been connected to Italian mobsters in Liberty City. *A possible suspect in the disappearence of the late mob boss Doug Scaletta, but no valid evidence was obtained. *Was arrested for stealing a car and crashing it into the Liberty River in 2004. It was apparently his science teacher's car. *Has lived in different cities, specifically Los Santos, Vice City, Las Venturas, and Liberty City. *Was a state boxing champion and division league boxing champion for 2 years in a row in San Andreas, making him very skilled in hand to hand combat. To be approached with caution. He is also known to be a very fast runner. *The son of the late notorious mobster, Vincent Ryder, who was killed in 1993. CRIMES: *Note: These are crimes that he was never caught and charged for. These were all commited throughout his childhood and teenage years.* *28 counts of shoplifting *43 counts of assault *87 counts of vandalism *84 counts of trespassing *35 counts of theft *60 counts of tagging FRIENDS: Brian Davidson: Brian has been Greg's best friend since the day that he arrived at Bullworth. Greg trusts Brian as much as Brian trusts Greg. Brian has Greg's back no matter what. They also have many things in common: they both never knew their fathers, they both grew up in a poor backround, and take disliking to rich kids because of their own poor backround. Greg became slightly depressed when Brian left Bullworth to join the army. Greg hasn't heard from Brian since. Greg sometimes still talks about him. James Davidson: James is Brian's older brother and is one of Greg's best friends and helps Greg out on several occasions. James is a strong ally of Greg and is always down for helping Greg out. James, surprisingly, got fantastic grades and got accepted into Harvard University. Jenny Wolf: Jenny has been friends with Greg after meeting him in shop class. She is a good friend of Greg and supportive of him in situations when Greg needs it. Johnny Vincent: Greg first encountered Johnny in the shop class when Greg first met Jenny. Johnny shoved Greg and accused him of hitting on 'his girl' which was Jenny. Greg thought he was heading for a fight until Jenny stepped in and told Johnny that he wasn't flirting with her and she got to his heart and Johnny apoligized. Johnny has been a supportive friend of Greg ever since. Since the Greasers aren't friends with Greg anymore, it is probable that Johnny and Greg aren't friends anymore. Kate Harrington: Despite Greg is enemies with the preps, Kate has been a reliable friend to Greg. It is unknown where Kate has gone, but it is rumored that she pursued a modeling career in Liberty City. Mandy Wiles: Mandy is Greg's ex-girlfriend. She is the only one who knows about Greg's double life other than Brian and James. Greg just recently dumped Mandy after Greg caught her cheating on him with Malcolm Evans. Clayton Mason (aka: C-Money): C-Money has been friends with Greg since Brian Davidson introduced him to Greg at the movie theatre. C-Money is also Greg's roomate alongside Brian. They have became better friends when Derby hit Greg across the face with a glass bottle (luckily, he was fine and glass didn't get into his eyes, but needed several stitches) and C-Money took Greg to the hospital and paid for Greg's medical bill. C-Money became Greg's new best friend after Brian left for Iraq. Malcolm Evans: Malcolm has been friends since Greg beat him in a boxing match for the championship, and Greg declined the position of being champion, much to Malcolm's surprise. Malcolm is good friends with him, and because of this Malcolm got the Preps to lay off of Greg and his friends as long as Greg didn't mess with the preps anymore. Holly Hanson: Greg's current girlfriend and a positive influence in his life. Holly is loyal to Greg as much as Greg is loyal to her. Michael Diaz: A new friend of Greg's. Michael is a new kid at Bullworth Academy and is a couple years younger than Greg. They share the same viewpoint on the cliques in the school and some other things. ENEMIES: Doug Scaletta: Doug was Greg's former boss and mentor. Doug turned on him when Brian went to jail and Greg and James went to him to find out why. Greg and James discovered that they were working for the Italian Mafia and not a bounty hunter office for the government. The reason Doug told Greg that is so that he would see it as a 'game' and not hardcore criminal activity. Doug even admitted that he had Greg's father killed. After that, he nearly killed Greg by having him shot but Greg survived. Greg killed Doug in return for betraying him. Derby Harrington: Derby is Greg's most hated person at the school. One: Greg partook in the vicious beating of Derby at the Big Game. Two: Vandalized, helped spray paint something offensive on, the Harrington House. Three: Humiliated him at the football game. Four: Greg called him a douchebag to his face. Five: Beat Derby up for a second time during the schoolwide riot. They used to HATE each other. Now, they are on neutral terms after Greg earned his respect and made peace with the preppies. The Preppies: The preps at first hated Greg, but now they are on neutral terms due to Greg making peace with them and earning their mutual respect. The Townies: The Townies hate Greg and every other student at Bullworth Academy, so they are put on this list for obvious reasons. Greg has gotten into fights with them on different occasions, but hasn't got into anything too serious with them in the story. Gary Smith: Greg and Gary never got along. After they first met, they hated each other. And after Greg was ordered to capture Gary after a job, they hated each other even more. But Gary got thrown back into Happy Volts Asylum for obvious reasons later in the story. Ted Thompson: Ted became jealous after he discovered Mandy had feelings for Greg. But that jealousy immediatley dissolved after Greg beat him senseless in the Hole. Then at Greg's 16th birthday party, Ted took illicit pictures of Greg doing things at a party that could get him in a lot of trouble as revenge. The Jocks: Since Greg beat Ted in the Hole and 'stole' Mandy from him, the Jocks loathe Greg. Jacob Lawson: Jacob hates Greg because he is friends with Malcolm Evans, his long time enemy, and because Greg has beaten up a few of his friends including Jacob. Greg hates Jacob because of hearing what Malcolm told him about what Jacob has done in the past. And Greg is even a bit fearful of Jacob because Jacob went insane during his stay at Bullworth. It is unknown what happened to him after Malcolm Evans left Bullworth to box professionally. The Greasers: The Greasers became Greg's enemies since Norton, Peanut, and Ricky assaulted Greg in his dorm room for a hundred dollars each paid for by Algie. Greg then called them assholes since money is more important than friendship for them. Norton then broke off the alliance. PERSONALITY: Greg is a rebellious teen that can be very nice but can be very cold and insensitive, if you get on his bad side. In some extremely rare cases, he even shows signs of sadism, especially to the ones who hurt the people he loves or cares about. Greg has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, when he and his friends or family are wronged, or when his loyalty is questioned. He is loyal to his friends and always keeps his word when promising something. He loves to play video games except he usually doesn't have the time to play them. Sometimes, he even goes so far out of his way to help someone out, even to people he doesn't even know. He is a good student, and excels in English and history. But after working for Doug, he has become colder as a person after seeing the things that he's seen and doing the things that he's done. He suffers from depression after working for Doug Scaletta and learning the true secret behind his father's death, but covers it up when he's around people. This is discovered when Greg tells a boy named Two Bit how it ruined him in The Greg Ryder Saga: Zombie Survival: Chapter 2, although that miniseries is noncanon to the main series, so he never really said that. A lot of the girls at Bullworth have crushes on him because of his good looks and rebellious nature, which Greg is completely unaware of. TRIVIA: *Greg's favorite subject in school is English class, and Math is his least favorite subject. *Not much is revealed about his family other than his mother and father, although Greg once said that he visited his uncle in Happy Volts Asylum who served in the Bosnian War. His uncle is at Happy Volts Asylum because he has Post Traumatic Stess Disorder, or PTSD for short. *Greg is almost identical in appearance with his father, Vincent Ryder. *Greg is a motorcycle enthusiast and plans to get one in the future. *Although it's not shown very often, Greg is an exceptionally talented artist. *His favorite bands are Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Misfits, Guns N' Roses, and AC/DC. *His favorite radio stations are Liberty Rock Radio and Radio X. *In a conversation with his best friend, C-Money, Greg said that when he was young, he dreamt of being an astronaut. *In the distant future, World War III broke out, and Greg fought in North Korea for the United States Marines. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross (Second highest award in American Military next to Medal of Honor) and a Purple Heart (A medal you earn when you get wounded in action doing something heroic) *Greg hates it when people call him Gregory. The only person who he doesn't mind calling him that is his mother. *Greg's favorite food is BBQ Ribs. *Although he's not really into team sports, he's proven to be an superb athlete in other sports, such as boxing for example. *Despite having been short in the past, Greg has gotten somewhat taller. *Greg used to ride a white Haro BMX bike, but was given a red Sanchez dirt bike by Malcolm Evans in return for saving his life. *Greg's mother, Kristy, her maiden name is Marston. It is mentioned by her husband, Vincent Ryder in the one shot "Vincent's Last Job" that Kristy is a descendent of John Marston, the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption. This would make Greg the possible great-great grandson of John Marston. *In his dorm room, he has a television, a DVD/VHS player, an Xbox 360, a radio, a computer, and a minifridge stocked with soda and food. Greg aquired these with money he and his room mates have scrapped together over the past couple years. He has a cardboard box filled with junkfood, as well. *Greg has been known to smoke cigarettes, marajuana, and drink alcohol on occasion. *In the future as an adult, when Greg gets back from the war, he becomes severely depressed and gets addicted to painkillers, cigarettes, cocaine, and alcohol. Category:Original Characters Category:OC Boys Category:OC Students Category:Fanfic Boys